


Cherry on Top

by SmallSelfCritiques



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSelfCritiques/pseuds/SmallSelfCritiques
Summary: John wanted her on top
Relationships: John Bender/Claire Standish
Kudos: 4





	Cherry on Top

Teeth bit lightly into plump lips, pink like the inside of a strawberry. Eyelashes fluttering down to view something worth making someone blush. Especially a rather inexperienced eighteen year old woman.

"I'm not going to pressure you, Sweets." 

John was lying on his back, one hand behind his head, the other caressing Claire's left thigh as she hovered above his knees. In her shaking hands was a simple condom, not anything meant to be intimidating, just rubber. It was also something they've used quite a few times now and she'd been more than helpful in getting one on to John.

But nerves persisted anyways, John wanted her on top. Well, she also wanted to be on top but she had never done that before. Claire hadn't done anything sexual before her relationship with him, she wasn't one to initiate the more experimental stuff. He was already pretty skilled at that.

"I know, I just… I don't want to mess up." Claire's voice wavered, which she hated, it wasn't too sexy.

John rolled his eyes but gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze, "Claire you aren't going to mess up."

"I'm nervous, I don't feel sexy when I'm nervous."

"Claire, you're always sexy," John sounded genuine which surprised her, "If you want me on top or behind, we can do that."

There was a nod of hair the color of fire but when John moved to get up Claire shook her head "no." Her soft hand, the one free of holding, pushed him back down. She opened the packet, at least she had done this before, thanks to sex ed and John's surprisingly gentle guidance.

When the rubber was on, Claire surprised John by sliding upon him. Of course she hesitated for a second, reassurance only settling in when John's hands took their home on her sides. It took a moment for Claire to settle in the right spot but once she did, she took him inside.

A gasp whispered through the air to touch a low groan beneath her, hips working for the pleasure of two parties. The movements weren't as graceful as Claire wanted, not like any ballerina she'd watch on stage. However, Claire doubted sex was meant to be graceful.

It could be rather rough, not that Claire didn't like that, sex with John wouldn't be as fun if she didn't. There was a healthy mix of the rough and the soft, to her surprise. John could switch from a bite to a tender kiss in an instant if she was asking for it. She knew he hadn't been gentle with anyone before, he rarely even kissed during past ventures. Claire felt almost honored to be his only desired source of the romantic.

"Fuck, Sweets." John's ecstasy stopped anything that might have followed that statement.

Claire looked down, "Am I doing good?" Her hands took his and led them to her breasts.

"Fucking amazing, Claire," John idly thumbed her sensitive buds.

"Hm," Claire picked up her pace, "Don't be gentle with me now." 

John quirked a brow as he always did, "You want it harder?"

"God, yes, please," the desperation in her voice nearly had John finishing early. He sent his dominant hand between her legs to avoid and prevent that.

John's fingers prodded her without any resignation as Claire's nails digged into his chest. His free hand went from gripping her breasts with hot and hard hands to her backside. She seemed to like the wildness of their connection just as much as he did. This girl would never be a disappointment.

"Next time, Sweets, ride my face."

Claire would never admit she got more wet by that suggestion, "Ugh, pig… oh… God… John."

That high pitched voice told John she was close, he could hear it in her voice. And close she was as she started to say his name more and more. That habit always drove him crazy, even when she said his name in innocent ways he could get hard in a simple second.

John's movements all around didn't take too much effort to get Claire off, she finished with a choke of his name and her body squeezing him with vigor. Her voice did just as much for him than her body but everything was equal when they were having sex. John made a mental note to thank her for this, he wasn't sure how but he knew she liked when he went down on her, so that might be it.

When John jerked harshly and groaned something inaudible, Claire kept her movements going until he relaxed and she finally slowed. A shaking pair of thighs helped Claire pull her weight off of him with caution, her body laying beside John, a hand sliding along his sweaty chest. She watched as he took a moment and pulled off the rubber.

"I need a shower," Claire kissed his neck.

John chuckled, "Just have to stay clean, Princess?"

"Yeah," She sighed as he ran his hand up and down her arm, "You are welcome to join me."

"No way I'm passing that up."

For a moment, John laid next to Claire, the two of them feeling more content than possibly imagined. John always assumed it was the after-sex euphoria but Claire saw right through that. Somehow, without any words as they walked towards shower, there was an understanding that the bar was higher than originally set between them. Maybe her being on top was expected but neither of them would complain.


End file.
